The 6 Princesses And The NYT KRY
by rhian4862
Summary: The 6 princesses left their kingdom and transfer to Alice Royalty *for some superstars and stuff*  . What if the  band NYT KRY are their childhood friends! READ AND FIND OUT !NXM RXH TXM MXS YXN KXA  YXA HIATUS
1. Characters: Princesses

**The 6 Princesses And The 'NYT KRY'**

**Introduction:**

Princess Mikan Yukihara

**Age: **16 years old ** Birthday:** January 1

**Appearance: **Big shiny hazel eyes, long waist brunette slightly curly at the bottom.

**Personality: **Good natured girl, cheerful, energetic, graceful and a good singer

**Princess of Japan.**

**Disguise – Mika Sakura**

A disguise of Pricess Mikan Yukihara.

She carries a notebook and a pen all the time. She doesn't talk in the Academy.

**Appearance: **Her hair is either a side braid or a ponytail and in school she wears glasses.

**Princess Hotaru Tachibana**

**Age:** 16 years old **Birthday: **October 25

**Apperance: **Black short hair with with crimson purple eyes.

**Personality: **Intelligent, logical, extremely rational, _kind_ and emotionless.

**Princess of Europe**

**Disguise – Taru Imai**

A disguise of Princess Hotaru Tachibana

She love taking photos of the scenery in the school. **(she does blackmail.)**

**Appearance: **Black shoulder length extension, she wears grey contact lenses and she have her hair in half ponytail with Big purple ribbon.

**Princess Sumire Honda**

**Age: ** 16 years old ** Birthday: **May 31

**Appearance: **Short dark green hair with several distinctive curly long strands at the front. Bangs cut across with matching eye colour.

**Personality: **Quick tempered, cheerful and kind.

**Princess of UK**

**Disguise – Sumi Shouda**

A disguise of Princess Sumire Honda

She just LOVE how she's still friends with the other Princesses.

**Apperance: **Have a shoulder length extension, a straight waist long strand in the front (extension). Wears a midnight blue contact lenses.

**Princess Misaki Azumi**

**Age: **18 years old** Birthday: **June 14

**Appearance: **Layered hair just rests a bit below her shoulder and her bangs are split in the middle, carmine pink hair, olive eye colour.

**Personality: **She cares about people, gentle, bubbly and mature.

**Princess of Australia**

**Disguise – Saki Harada**

A disguise of Princess Misaki Azumi

She likes hanging out with the princesses even though she's the oldest.

**Appearance:** She added waist long hair extension so she wouldn't be recognise. She also have full straight bangs and wears pink contact lenses. She just put her hair down with a butterfly clip in the front.

**Princess Anna Umenomiya**

**Age: **16 years old** Birthday:** June 29

**Appearance : **Have a beautiful shiny pink curly hair with ocean blue eyes.

**Personality:** Sweet and a very friendly,kind person.

**Princess of USA**

**Disguise – Ann Ogasawara **

A disguise of Princess Anna Umenomiya

She have a fraternal twin and loves cooking.

**Appearance: **She wears her pink hair in a ponytail and full straight bangs and also some few strands in the front.

**Princess Nonoko Umenomiya**

**Age: **16 years old ** Birthday :** June 29

**Appearance: **StraightWaist long midnight blue hair, side bangs, her is always down with matching eye colours.

**Princess of USA**

**Personality:** Intelligent, cute and shy

**Disguise – Nana Ogasawara**

A disguise of Princess Nonoko Umenomiya

Fraternal twin of Anna and Loves Chemistry/ experiment.

**Appearance: **Her hair is always in a messy bun and some _curly _ strands in the front. Like mikan she wears glasses as she also wants to use glasses while experimenting **(XD lame)**

They kept they're identies as secret as they don't want to attract to much attractions and the Teachers/Staff know about it.

**_This is only my first fic so bare with me still in brainstorm .. :) _**


	2. Characters: Band

**The 6 Princesses And The 'NYT KRY'**

**Introduction: 'NYT KRY'**

**Natsume Hyuuga**

**Age: **17 years old ** Birthday**: November 7

**Appearance: **Short messy raven hair and crimson red eyes.

**Personality: **Cold, arrogant, easily jealous and _kind?_

**Role: **He is the lead vocalist of the band

**Ruka Nogi**

**Age: **17 years old **Birthday: **March 16

**Appearance:** Half French and half Japanese, blond hair and alluring azure eyes.

**Personality: **Warm, pleasant, nice, honest, loyal and is like a prince.

**Role:** He is the vocalist together with natsume and a mustang guitar.

**Mochu Suzuki **

**Age: **17 years old **Birthday: **April 4

**Appearance: **Has a blavk hair with matching eyes.

**Personality: **He have both Koko's and Natsume's attitude.

**Role: **He plays the keyboard

**Kokoro Yome**

**Age: **17 years old **Birthday: **March 18

**Appearance: **Blond spiky hair and sandy eyes with gold flecks.

**Personality: **Mischievous, smile/grins alot and joker in the band.

**Role: **He plays the bass.

**Yuu Tobita**

**Age:** 17 years old **Birthday: **June 14

**Appearance: **Dirty blond hair and with blue sparkly eyes.

**Personality: **Gentleman, nice and intelligent.

**Role: **Is the drummer

**Tsubasa Andou**

**Age: **18 years old **Birthday: **July 15

**Appearance: **Midnight blue hair and matching eye colour, have star underneath his eyes.

**Personality: **Easy going cheerful and friendly.

**Role: **He is the manager/back up singer in the band.


End file.
